Winter surprises
by CrazyNinjaChickNemo
Summary: When Ziva tells Tony she has never been ice skating, what will happen?


_**This is a one shot.**_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ncis or its characters unfortunately.**_

She opened the door to find Tony stood in a long trench coat, thick gloves, a furry hat and his usual suit underneath. Earlier that day, Tony had called her and told her to dress up warm and be ready by 5 pm. She agreed and waited until the time came. Now was that time. He was stood at her door looking amazing as usual, and she had done what he asked. Ziva was dressed in a knee-high coat, gloves, hat and a simple jumper and jeans on underneath.  
'Ready beautiful?' he asked her in a husky voice and a smile on his face. Ziva really was beautiful.  
'Yes,' che couldn't stop smiling. It looked like she had slept with a hangar in her mouth,'Where are we going?'  
'Ah, for me to know and you to find out soon.'Tony held out a hand for her to take and she did. They walked down to Tony's car and he opened the door for her. He got into the car and started to drive. Ziva had no idea where they were going but she didn't mind at this point. Tony pulled up to an ice skating rink and Ziva's eyes lit up. She turned to look at Tony with a look of terror on her face.  
'I have never ice skated before Tony.' She said ashamed.  
'I know, that is why i brought you here. It's important for a ninja assassin to be able to ice skate! You never know when it may come in handy' they laughed together and then got out of the car. Tony had gone to get their skates while Ziva sat watching everyone on the ice. She couldn't have been happier. Tony came back with 2 pairs of skates and sat next to her. They put their skates on and stood up.

'I have another surprise for you.' Tony said and sat Ziva back down. He disappeared around the corner and returned a few seconds later. He wasn't alone. Tony was accompanied by Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer and Breena. Ziva stood and gave Abby a hug. Ziva looked over to Tony with a look of shock and adoration. She couldn't believe he had done all of this just for her. After all the hello's, everyone headed for the ice. Abby and McGee were on first and then Gibbs and Duck followed by Breena and Jimmy. Tony was about to go on until Ziva grabbed him by the wrist with her gentle touch.  
'Thank you.' was all she said but he knew she really was grateful.  
'No worries, care to join me, Miss David.' Tony held out his hand again for Ziva and she took it once again. Ziva was unsteady but she knew that Tony would catch her if she fell. She had total trust in him. Jimmy and Breena were skating round hand in hand. Abby and McGee were racing around the rink and Gibbs and Ducky made their way around slowly, talking in the process. Tony was skating 5 inches behind Ziva. Tony managed to maneuver his way round so they were face to face.  
'Do you trust me?' he asked her very seriously which caused Ziva to worry a little.  
'Yes, why do you ask?' she asked suspiciously but before she could move away he had found his way behind her again. Tony's chest was resting against Ziva's back and he held either of her hands in his. Tony then pushed of and still with a tight grip on Ziva hands, started to skate around the rink. She couldn't help but smile. This is how she wanted things to stay. She didn't care that it was cold or that she was surrounded with other people. Tony was happy she was happy. Gibbs spotted the two laughing with entwined fingers but couldn't hold back the smile that he denied usually. He knew it would happen sooner or later. This was it. Gibbs knew what this would lead to but no one else did. Tony twirled Ziva around and around, shared laughs and smiles, stealing glances of one another for the next 20 minutes until Tony came up to the exit for the rink. Ziva was about to step of the ie when Tony stopped her. She turned around to face him.  
'Tony, what are' she was cut of when Tony leaned down and place his lips on hers tenderly. He expected her to pull away but she didn't, she only deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. Tony snaked his arms around her waist. Neither of them noticed the rest of the team stood only inches away watching everything. Everyone looked at their co workers kissing and then back to their boss. No one knew what to do. They looked to their boss for inspiration. Gibbs gave a loud wolf whistle and many cheers and whistles followed from the other members of the team. Tony and Ziva suddenly realised the whistles and cheering were aimed at them. They broke apart and looked at their team with very red cheeks. Both Tony and Ziva stepped of the ice and removed their skates. Abby ran towards them and wrapped them in a huge hug  
'FINALLY! I have waited ages for you guys to get together.' Abby said without a breath in between words. Tony and Ziva looked at each other and Tony opened his arms. Ziva moved into them and rested a hand on his chest and the other on his butt. Tony jumped a little when she put her hand on his butt, much to Ziva's amusement. Gibbs walked up to the agents and flashed a smile. He nodded as a sign of his approval. The rest of the day was spent in town going from shop to shop, trying on outfits, eating, smiling and the perfect end to a perfect day was spent at Tony's apartment. Just the two of them.

* * *

_**Please leave a review taa  
Nina xx**_


End file.
